There has conventionally been proposed such a multifunction peripheral that can execute a “private print” for printing image data upon completion of successful authentication. This conventional multifunction peripheral stores print data and an authentication code received from a personal computer in association with data identifying the transmitter of the print data. The transmitter of the print data (the user requesting the printing operation) selects the transmitter's own name through a touchscreen on the multifunction peripheral based on data identifying the transmitter and inputs an authentication code in the subsequently displayed screen. In response, the multifunction peripheral displays a list of print data that is stored in association with the inputted authentication code from among all the print data that the user transmitted to the multifunction peripheral from the personal computer. The user selects desired print data from the list, and the multifunction peripheral performs a printing operation based on the selected print data.
However, the conventional multifunction peripheral only displays a list of those print data that is stored in association with the inputted authentication code from among all print data that the user had transmitted from the personal computer. In other words, the user cannot view all print data that the user had transmitted. Consequently, the user could forget to print data associated with different authentication data that is not displayed in the list.